Tormenting day
by WhtNgtWolf
Summary: a storm is coming in fast and Silver needs somewhere to stay, soon after bumping into his rival, he notices just how sweet the treat known as Pocky can be. first story...DON'T JUDGE ME! ... and you can have a cookie :D


mwhahahaha first story on here...in fact...first story I've actually bothered to write that hasn't been forced on me...interesting...

anyhoo! :D this is a SoulSilverShipping fic done at midnight last night

enjoy the crappy plot :P

and one more thing: **I** [unfortunately] **do not own pokemon and its characters, places etc.**

This day just couldn't stop tormenting him. Twice today he had lost to 'pathetic' trainers and was forced to stay in a near by village, outside the city of Cerulean, due to an oncoming storm that was riding in fast. Luckily the small village known as Keemes had a pokecentre so Silver wouldn't have to try, and most likely fail, in finding a room to stay in or even worse, sleeping outside in the freezing cold and wet.

He entered the brightly lit centre and was greeted by warmth and the smell of hot chocolate lingering in the air. It seemed pretty empty apart from the odd group having a conversation. He walked up to the reception desk in hopes of finding some sort of service. Upon reaching the desk, Nurse Joy appeared out of no where, causing Silver to scream in surprise, stumble back, hit something and fall straight onto the object he had come in contact with. Groaning he opened his eyes only to see great big brown _beautiful _eyes staring straight back into his. It was Lyra.

He couldn't help but stare into the eyes which just seemed so full of beauty and life, so very different to his own dull, lifeless red eyes. After drowning himself in her radiance, he heard her lightly cough and glance down slightly. Confused he glanced down also, only to find just how close they both were, his lips mere inches from hers, those desirable…lustful…lip-

"erm… Silver…can you please get off me?" Of course, after being so absorbed in the closeness the two had experienced, he didn't seem to realise the awkward, and dare I say tempting, position they had landed in. For the love of Arceus he was on top of her, her legs straddled on either side of his legs and his hands placed on the ground behind her causing his chest to be in contact with hers which was really driving him up the wall. He cheeks burned and turned into the same brilliant red that his hair owned.

"Right, yeah…sorry" and with that he stood up and held a hand to help Lyra, whilst at the same time noticing the tinge of red that was spreading across her cheeks at an incredibly fast rate.

Nurse Joy giggled from behind the counter, "how may I help you two?"

"I'd like a room please!" Silver was persistent in getting out of the awkward position and up to bed.

"I'd like a separate room too please!" Lyra was just as keen.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, but we only have one room left and it's got a double bed, but from the erm…little show earlier *giggle* I'm sure you won't mind sharing" a genuine, yet mischievous smile latched itself onto Nurse Joy's face. Lyra and Silver however both changed colour to a magnificent dark red that even a tamato berry would be jealous.

* * *

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M SHARING A RO-" Lyra clasped her hand over Silver's mouth and used her over hand to kindly take the keys of the gentle nurse, "if that's the best you can do, then thank you Nurse Joy" she flashed a smile and began dragging Silver up the stairs, her hand still tightly clamped around his mouth and his arms flinging in every direction in hope to break free of her grasp.

They had reached the room; Silver was violently thrown onto the bed, yelled at for being rude to Nurse Joy and eventually lost the argument to Lyra when she finished it by storming off into the bathroom.

Silver lay back on the bed and growled. How he had gotten himself into this mess, he honestly hadn't a clue but surely it could only get worse. He was stuck in a room with his rival, a double bed and storm threatening to hit at any time. Right now, his life seemed shit. However the fact that Lyra was here didn't seem too bad, and the double bed? '_Hmm maybe…_' Silver violently shook his head "NO! NO! THAT'S JUST…" '_tempting, with this room and big bed…all…to…themselves.' _He blushed at the images that poured into his head. Sure he was 15 and had every right to think about those sorts of things, any normal boy would, but he was not any normal boy. Sure enough he had grown over the years, his voice was deeper, his hair was longer and not to mention he had grown more muscular and taller. Not to mention bigger in some certain areas … bigger than Ethan's at least.

He wasn't the only one that had grown though. Lyra had grown too, achieving curves and slightly larger breasts, just enough to get boys drooling over her. Her face had gained so much more beauty and Silver couldn't help but want her so badly.

"This is gonna be a long night" and just as though fate wanted to tempt his even more, Lyra parted from the bathroom in very short shorts and a long top that loosely hung and ended just below her shorts. Silver sat straight up and was now using everything he could to control himself … and his hormones, but the lust was too evident in his eyes.

Lyra rummaged in her bag pack, pulled out a small box and sat on edge of the bed next to him. She opened the box and pulled out a pocky stick and began nibbling on its chocolate covered end. She began munching until it was gone in 5 seconds flat. Her tongue swept across her top lips wetting them and driving Silver crazy.

She looked over to him with curiosity in his eyes "want one?" she beamed at him and he glanced into her eyes, becoming trapped once more. He shook his head and answered with a simple "no…thanks…"

"suit yourself"

Once more she began to munch down onto a second chocolate covered stick. Silver was trembling.

_Come on, just go for it, it'll feel good…NO NO! I can't! She's my rival! and…she most likely doesn't think of me in the same way…but those lips, her eyes, her personality, the fun loving, caring, happy girl she is…it's all…so…desirable, I-I love her…_

He looked over at her just in time to see her place the chocolately end of her third helping into her mouth.

_That's it!_

With one swift movement, he grabbed her face in his palms, her eyes filled with confusion and…fear?

He took the biscuit end into his own mouth and slowly began munching down watching her eyes slowly as the confusion and fear disappeared and was replaced with something new…something excitable. He reached the chocolate and licked his lips slightly before continuing. All the while, closing the gap between them.

Soon only a small bit was left between them which still stuck out of Lyra's mouth, begging him to continue, he glanced at her eyes and saw her eyes were begging the same. He placed he lips around the last piece and swiftly pulled it into his own mouth, lightly brushing her lips with his own. Finishing off the remainder of the now demolished treat, he glanced back to Lyra's eyes, still keeping the close contact with her, his breath tickling her.

"Silv-!"

She didn't have time to finish as his lips claimed hers, pressing up against them with such passion but gentleness at the same time. His heart soared when he felt her kiss back. He smiled into the kiss before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She gently placed her hands onto his chest and tried to kiss back with just as much force.

Silver gently pushed her down so her back was now on the bed as her hands found their way up to his hair, pulling him down more to deepen the kiss. He eagerly licked her bottom lip, begging for entry and she gladly obliged, opening her mouth so that he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as her tongue wrestled with his and their lips moved in perfect rhythm.

After a few minutes, he gently broke the kiss and pulled the cover over them as they snuggled together.

"I love you" she muttered and soon fell asleep

Silver looked at her, slightly surprised by the sudden confession, but soon smiled and buried his face into her hair "I love you too" and with that he joined her in sleeping.

* * *

so yeah that's it, hope you guys enjoyed it

sorry for any mistakes, review if you can seriously be bothered [be nice D:]

so yeah....have a cookie :D


End file.
